


Flowers in the Park

by orphan_account



Series: Tales from the TribeTwelve Flower Shop [1]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on a flower shop au NOT created by me (credit goes to @greedtheavaraciouslygay on tumblr)Noah stresses in a park and Kevin and Kevin come to comfort him(Note- Kevin and Observer are separate people in this au)
Relationships: Kevin Haas | The Observer/Noah Maxwell
Series: Tales from the TribeTwelve Flower Shop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Flowers in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealJesseMcCree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJesseMcCree/gifts).



Noah liked his hand being held. Something about it was warm and secure, comforting and safe in a way he frequently craved though would never let on. The feeling of having someone else with you to depend on, to trust was incomparable. 

He was sat on a bench, staring at the plot of land he had been allocated. Somehow, Noah had to come up with an arrangement of flowers that would be hardy enough to survive for a long time in a park, but pretty and delicate enough for the local committees approval. He sighed. His mind was foggy with the concerns and considerations and pressures he faced, doubt in his abilities and knowledge forcing their way in. He was focused, caught up in his own world. So caught up, in fact, he didn't notice when two almost identical, beautiful, men sat down either side of him. He didn't notice them greet him happily, or glance at one another when he didn't reply. Noah only noticed their presence when both men gently placed their hands on his.  
"Ahh-" Noah let out a startled cry, then relaxed slightly when he saw who it was. "Oh.. hi Kevin. Hi Kevin." He couldn't help but blush at them being suddenly so close, shoulders brushing his. Noah brought his hands to his lap, shoulders in, and began to nervously pick at his hands.  
The one without glasses sighed slightly. He put his hand on top of Noah's again, taking it to hold in his lap. The one with glasses held Noah's other hand and stroked a comforting hand across his back.  
"Breathe Noah, okay?" They both whispered quietly to him and he interlaced his fingers with theirs, breathing in deeply. Noah smiled, a little tearfully, but happy and grateful all the same. The two made eye contact over the top of the shorter man's head, and smiled slightly at each other before simultaneously softly kissing Noah's cheeks. He made a small, soft sound and flushed, turning to the left and burying his face in Kevin's chest while holding tight onto both of their hands, pulling the other Kevin in to hold him too. They laughed a little, and Noah blushed still, but he felt safe. He felt comforted, and warm like nothing else.


End file.
